Hinata's new favorite jutsu
by Tickle-lover101
Summary: Hinata has pined for her Naruto-kun since they were students at the academy. During the three years he was gone the Hyuga heiress discovered a forbidden sealing jutsu that may just be what she needs to get his attention. And now that Naruto's back, Hinata is all to eager to test it out. Contains Foot fetish.


Hinata's servant

(Hinata foot worship)

Deep-blue eyes open blearily to a dimly-lit room _,_ _'Ugh, what the_ _heck happened.'_ Were the thoughts of one Naruto Uzumaki as he began to come to and regain his senses? He started by taking in his predicament.

He was hogtied with chakra-rope and was lying on a cold cement floor, all around him pillars stood holding torches to light the room with a soft orange glow. And there, laying right in front of him, was a pair of black ninja sandals that would reveal more of a person's feet than the standard sandal. The strap for the top of the foot was thin, and would leave much of the instep exposed, and there was nothing in the back to block sight of the heel.

He was sure he'd seen them somewhere before. But before Naruto could think of the person a door swung open signaling the arrival of his captor, however, that's not all it did.

With the door opening a breeze picked up and carried the perfumed scent of the sandals toward Naruto's sensitive nose...he was immediately entranced. The smell of those sandals was like heaven to his sense of smell; prompting Naruto to take large sniffs of the air before the smell drifted away.

Before Naruto could completely lose himself in the delightful aroma he was interrupted by the cutest set of giggles he'd EVER heard. "Ehehehe I'm glad to know you're enjoying them Naruto-kun because soon...they're all you'll ever want in your life."

At the sound of the soft, feminine voice Naruto opened his eyes…only to be met with an image of the most PERFECT pair of feet he'd ever had the privilege of seeing. They were small, only about a size 5 1/2 to a 6, and they were a beautiful porcelain-white; he could only imagine what the soles looked like. From the tops he traveled to the most delicious set of toes he'd laid eyes on sat right in front of his face all perfectly aligned and with no nail polish. Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat as his tongue ached to get a taste, and find out if they were as perfect as he'd hoped. Unknown to him...he would soon be finding out.

But first he was broken from his ogling by the sound of the soft voice again, "See something you like Naruto-kun? I can assure you that soon you'll be getting _very_ well acquainted with my little feet."

Now that he was broken from his trance Naruto was finally, although reluctantly, able to pull his eyes away from the pair of feet and up past the shapely legs, baggy lavender coat, and into the face of his captor...Hinata Hyuga. "H-hinata? W-what the heck is going on?" Naruto was having trouble wrapping his head around this.

Shy, sweet, kind Hinata had kidnapped him!? Why?

And as if reading his mind the Hyuga princess answered Naruto's question, "I've brought you here because I'm going to put an end to your not noticing me. I'm going to make sure that I'm ALL that you'll EVER think about when I feel like you should be thinking of someone close to you...and I've finally found a jutsu to help me along with that hehehe."

Naruto could only look up in complete shock at what he'd heard as Hinata's face broke out into a predatory smirk.

Soon after that Hinata began drawing a wide, circular seal around Naruto's body that completely encircled him, as well as Hinata's ninja sandals, the same pair that Naruto was still trying to discretely get whiffs from. But it didn't go unnoticed by Hinata. In fact, it only widened her smirk as she let her imagination run wild about her future with Naruto as her personal love slave.

Once Hinata finished drawing her seals she went and stood in front of Naruto, her smile still present on her beautiful face. "Now Naruto-kun...let's begin."

And with that Hinata's hands flew from hand-sign to hand-sign until she finally stopped and slammed her palm on the ground causing an eruption of white light that forced both parties to close their eyes. It took mere seconds for the light to fade, but when it did Hinata had to force back a squeal of happiness at what she saw.

The activation of the seal seemed to have overloaded the ropes' capacity to absorb chakra, because Naruto was free. But instead of running, or getting into a defensive stance, the blonde shinobi was on his hands and knees, bowing his head, and burying his nose into the toe of her ninja sandals. But then the Hyuga heiress recalled that Naruto had wanted to do that from the beginning, and it may have nothing to do with the seal, so she decided to test her power over him.

"Naruto-kun," said blonde's head snapped up in the blink of an eye, and that's when she saw it. His eyes, while still a deep-blue, had a certain twinkle in them now that hadn't been there before. It spoke of a desire, a need, for only one thing…her feet.

Eager to give her new servant a spin Hinata held out her hand and crooked her index finger towards herself. Something in Naruto told him that following this order would mean giving up his freedom, so he tried to fight the urge that swelled inside him, but all too soon Hinata broke that resolve with a single sentence, "Naruto-kun my poor little feet hurt from walking all day. Could you come over here and make them all better?"

Her voice started out as a pout but soon turned seductive near the end as she sat down on a stone bench she'd brought in weeks before. The lavender-eyed temptress held up her perfect little foot, toes pointed at Naruto, their wiggling catching the poor boy in a complete trance.

He couldn't resist.

Naruto crawled slowly on his hands and knees, his wide blue eyes never once leaving the smooth appendage that dangled sensuously in the air. So hypnotized was the male jinchuuriki that he sped up when he saw that the foot was moving farther away. _'No! No, come back!'_

Hinata saw her love's reaction as she went to cross her legs and couldn't help giggling quietly into her hand. "Naruto-kun, look at me." She ordered softly.

Her silky-smooth voice entered through Naruto's ears and echoed through his mind. Something inside him felt compelled to obey that voice, so without hesitation, the blonde jerked his eyes upwards and locked gazes with the pale lavender orbs of Hinata. "H-Huh? H-Hinata that…that was your…"

"That's right Naruto-kun; that was my foot. And I'm more than willing to let you play with it if you'd do me one tiny little favor. Okay?"

In Naruto's mind all he heard was that the young woman was willing to let him get his hands on the beautiful, soft sole that he'd been admiring just seconds before. "W-What is it; what do I have to do?"

Hinata bit down gently on her lower-lip to prevent to victorious grin that threatened to break out over her face. She'd seen the way his eyes lit up with hope, and the violet-haired kunoichi knew she had him. "Nothing too hard Naruto-kun, after all, I could never think to do anything that hurt you, no all I ask is that you devote yourself solely to me and never pursue Sakura again."

"And if I do then I can touch your feet?" the math was simple, even for Naruto. Him + his devotion – his attachment to Sakura= feet. The outcome was more than worth what was being taken away.

"-giggle- Only if you promise; because I know you never go back on your word." As an incentive to make sure he made the right choice Hinata brought her foot back into view, flexing the toes before gently rubbing the sole against her pant leg.

Naruto's answer was instantaneous. "Yes, I promise, anything you want just…please."

"Weeeellll, if you're _sure—"_ Hinata began to taunt. But Naruto was at the end of his rope, and about ready to explode.

"Yes, for the love of Kami, I'm sure Hinata. Please, I promised, what more can I do to make you believe me!?" the desperate young man asked. His jaw ached from keeping his tongue from lolling out between his lips. He wanted that silky sole more than anything, why was she teasing him?

"Only if you follow my pace Naruto-kun; no going ahead of me."

"Okay, I promise, anything you say."

Hinata smirked. She had him. "Very well then, you can come closer…but you can't touch yet."

Naruto was in front of her in the blink of an eye. His eyes were wide as he gazed upon the foot that had taunted him so, and continued to taunt the poor jinchuriki.

"Now," Hinata began as she raised her foot, "you're no to move a muscle. No touching yet, simply enjoy this small gift." With her order set, Hinata began to lightly trace around her captivated love's tanned face. She ghosted her toes across his lips, letting him get a brief taste of the pampered digits, before gliding the side of her foot over his whiskered cheeks.

The Hyuga princess giggled delightfully as she felt Naruto shiver under her ministrations. Before coming in she'd made sure to lather her feet in a vanilla scented lotion, and she could see by the way the blonde's nose twitched incessantly that he enjoyed it. Hinata loved the way his lips trembled when she traced them with her toes, knowing full well that he could taste the sweetness of her tender foot and yet forced himself to obey her commands.

For Naruto is was the most blissful, and torturous, moment of his sixteen year old life. He'd always had a bit of a thing for feet; how could he not with the sandals everyone wore. But he'd never been able to act on it. The thought of using his clone was just too weird, since he'd receive the memory himself and all that went with that, and he figured no girl in the village would allow him, the container of the Kyubi, to touch their feet. So the blonde was left wanting

And yet here was Hinata, who apparently had been infatuated with him for who knows how long, more than happy to let him play with her pampered feet. And all it cost him was complete servitude to her desires…which apparently all revolved around _him_. He almost felt lucky…but Hinata was still teasing him, so the feeling of luck was a little negated.

But it wasn't all bad. His nose was constantly tickled by the sweet scent of vanilla, and he delighted himself in the velvety-soft feeling of her sole. So the blonde simply closed his eyes and let himself be immersed in the heavenly sensations. And then Hinata spoke.

"Okay, I suppose you can kiss them now."

Naruto's eyes popped open and he immediately reached up to gently take hold of the delicate ankle, letting his other hand cradle the plump heel, as he leaned forward. Blue eyes closed slowly as the blonde's lips finally made contact with the instep of Hinata's foot. Naruto felt his breath catch in his throat; it was amazing.

He held that first kiss for a few seconds, basking in the warmth and gentle fragrance of the Hyuga princess' pampered pad. Once he'd finished the blonde went to work peppering kisses along the entirety of the instep before moving to lavish the sides with attention as well. It was as he got to the sole that Naruto learned a secret about Hinata.

As he began to place open-mouthed kisses up the heel and towards the arch Naruto's ears picked up an interesting sound. Giggles. But they were different from before; these ones were more high-pitched, and had a drunken quality to them. Opening his eyes, the orange and black clad shinobi looked upwards…and saw Hinata laughing.

The lavender-eyed young woman held her head back, chin pointed towards the air, with her eyes closed and cheeks flushed. Her slender fingers gripped the edge of the stone bench as she tittered quietly to herself. Hinata's feet were ticklish…and sensual forms of tickling turned her on.

"Kihihihi o-okay Naruto-kun Ehehehe that's enough, s-stohohohop." She giggled. Naruto swiftly did as he was told, lest Hinata take her feet away.

After composing herself the indigo-haired kunoichi addressed her blonde love. "Well now, that was an unexpected surprise. We'll have to explore that later, but for now, I have a mission to get to so we'll have to cut this short." Hinata immediately caught the disheartened look on her Naruto-kun's face and continued, "But it's only a quick C-rank; I'll be back later tonight. I want you to leave your window open so I can come in, and then we'll continue this little session. Okay?"

While not exactly happy about having his time with Hinata's feet cut short, Naruto understood that as ninja their missions came first, so he nodded in understanding and said that he'd remember to leave his window unlocked.

"Good, now, give me a kiss." She said sweetly. Naruto was quick to oblige, finding that her lips were just as soft as her soles, and equally as pleasant. As she was exiting the chamber with her arms wrapped around the blonde's right Hinata remarked…

"You know, the sooner you become Hokage, the sooner I won't have to be sent out on so many missions and we'll have all day to play."

Needless to say, Naruto was made Hokage within the next two years.


End file.
